1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to a circuit that allows components in the computer systems to be hot plugged, and more particular to a hot plug circuit for enclosure management system.
2. Related Art
Due to advancing computer technology, the need for efficient data processing has increased dramatically. The systems performing data processing tasks often include multiple additional sub-systems forming a group of servers, to be able to satisfy increasing demands. Enclosure management systems, or EM systems, are created to centralize the management of these sub-systems within the data processing servers.
The traditional EM systems provide overhaul and easy control of the sub-systems, but it is not without problems. For example, if an EM system has service problems, due to the lack of capability to communicate with the users by displaying current conditions, it is difficult to detect the problems. Also, if the working EM system needs to be repaired, the whole information processing system has to be shut down, in order to allow replace the EM system.
This process is very inefficient and the system's ability to perform tasks is delayed. Allowing users to grasp current EM system conditions and simplify repairing processes when problems occur, are issues waiting to be solved.